The invention relates generally to automatic toll switchboards and is more particularly directed to circuits for effecting the release of queued calls to automatic toll switchboard operators.
Automatic toll switchboards are commonly known in the art to include a plurality of operator positions to assist the general public in establishing a number of operator handled calls. The operator assisted type of calls generally include person-to-person and collect calls (PPCS), operator assisted toll calls, paystation connections, and DDD calls where operator number identification (ONI) is necessary.
Usually, as the different types of calls enter an automatic toll switchboard they are allocated automatically to the first non-busy operator position. However, during peak traffic conditions, a free operator position may not be available and the call must be placed in a waiting state or stacked in a call queue.
A call queue for an automatic toll switchboard can be configured in numerous ways such as a simple push down stack that may be unloaded on a first-in-first-out basis or by more exotic methods.
One advantageous type of call queue for automatic toll switchboards has a number of sectional queue stores where calls are segregated by type as they enter the switchboard to be held in a waiting state. Each sectional store provides a visual indication to the chief operator position as to the number of calls of a certain type queued.
Generally, each sectional queue is sequenced in order to release calls queued therein automatically as operators on the switchboard become available. However, it may happen that more of one type of call is being queued than other types and a longer than usual waiting time is experienced by customers making that type of call. Also, the chief operator may want to assign different priorities to different types of calls thereby reducing the queue times for certain types and increasing them for others.
Therefore, the chief operator should be provided with a means for controlling the automatic release of a queued call of a certain type.